Blast Off!
by CielFury
Summary: The four Mario Party players are back once more to test their luck. One unlucky guess and they'll be blown out of the ring! Based on Mario Party 4's Bowser's Bigger Blast. Sequel to my other Mario Party fanfics. Special cameos from two Mario characters!


**I do not own anything from Nintendo.**

**This story will make a lot more sense if you read my other Mario Party fanfics first. (minor plug) ^_^**

* * *

><p>After Mario's face finally cooled down thanks to Peach's favorite (lethal) weapon, it was time to choose another minigame.<p>

"All right, people!" exclaimed Peach. "What minigame is next on our list?"

"Um…nothing physical…please…" whispered Luigi, still shaking from having been booted out by his brother in Toadstool Titan.

"Oh, come on, Weege!" said Daisy, her anger with Yoshi eating her flowers having evaporated by now. "Who doesn't like to show their physical prowess off?!"

"Yeah, but I don't have any…plus I always seem to get outsmarted by everyone else!"

"Oh well."

Luigi sighed. "Can we at least do a minigame that doesn't require us to defeat each other? At least one?"

"I agree with Weege," said Mario, the memory of the frying pan still fresh in his mind.

Daisy frowned. "Fineeeee…What minigame did you have in mind?"

"Ummm…"

"Actually," Peach interjected, looking casually at Daisy, "weren't you saying that I'd be better off at a luck-based minigame when we played Control Shtick?"

Daisy winced. "…Uh oh."

"Yes, I seem to recall a certain flower princess saying – "

"Look, I was kidding, alright?!" Daisy said frantically, not wanting to face the same fate as Mario. "I wanted to win! And actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Luck-based minigames usually don't require us steamrollering each other."

Luigi nodded. He'd had it with losing (painfully, he thought) – maybe he'd win this time. "Let's-a do it!"

"Have you come up with one?" Daisy asked.

"Ummm…"

"I'll take that as a no. Alright, how about you pick one at random?"

"…Okay!" Luigi sorted through their list of luck-based minigames, closed his eyes, and pointed to one at random. "Let's go!" The four were instantly transported into an unknown minigame, excited that at least no one would get hurt this time.

* * *

><p>…Or so they thought.<p>

"Where…are we?" said Daisy. "This room looks unfamiliar…I don't think I've ever played this one!"

"Hmmm…" Peach cocked her head to the side. "I feel like I've been here before…in a different party…"

"I feel the same as you, Peach," said Mario, looking around the room. "Which one did you pick, Weege?"

Luigi didn't immediately speak. The room they were in looked like an old, abandoned brick factory, with various pressure machines and wires strewn all over the floor. Five differently-colored switches stood on a raised platform before them. Luigi turned green with fear, both as he realized the minigame he had picked, and in anticipation of the gang's reaction once they understood where they were. This was luck-based, all right, but as far as the promise of no hurting went…

It didn't take long for Mario's and Peach's light bulbs to go off.

"OH NO!" Peach cried out in horror.

"Mama mia," sighed Mario, shaking his head. "You had to pick THIS one, didn't you…"

"Sorry," whimpered Luigi. "I didn't think I'd pick this one…"

"Terribly sorry to interrupt the pity party over here," interjected Daisy, "but where are we?"

"Why don't you explain where we are, Luigi," snarled Peach, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Luigi nodded – he didn't want that skillet in his face. "This is Bowser's Bigger Blast, a luck-based minigame – well it is," he trembled as Peach's eyes narrowed. "You press a switch and if you press the wrong one, the Bowser head in front of you – " (he gestured towards the large lifelike Bowser balloon that had just materialized in front of them) " – explodes and you go flying off. The reason why we hate this minigame is that it originated in our second party, so we've had to go through it twice. The explosion isn't that bad though, honestly!" he added.

Daisy nodded. She'd never played this minigame in her fourth party (and was rather grateful that she hadn't), but the concept of an exploding head was throwing her off. "I thought you said we weren't in any danger…"

"Yeah, that's what we thought, wasn't it…" said a resigned Mario. He'd never had much luck with…well, luck. Either way, he was feeling slightly optimistic. The frying pan in the face was definitely more painful than the destructive balloon. "Well, let's get this over with…huh? Peach? Are you okay – HEY!"

"LUIGI! WHY?!" Peach yelled, charging at him, frying pan in tow. Luigi cowered in fear, but he needn't have worried – the other two were holding the deranged princess back. "LET ME GO!"

"I don't think so," said Daisy, holding Peach's arms down. "You need to calm down!"

"And I'll be taking THAT," said Mario, swiping the dangerous item from Peach's grasp. "No need for this old thing – "

BOOM.

The ground shook heavily, as if Bowser himself had made an appearance. Mario had casually flicked the frying pan behind him – right into the balloon, which exploded and shattered into a million tiny little pieces. No one said anything for a minute.

"On second thought," Mario muttered, "maybe the frying pan was better…"

Peach was seething over her now-defunct weapon. "Why, you…"

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Daisy exclaimed, as another Bowser head was placed exactly where the first one was. "And since you're trying to kill us all, Peach, why don't you go first?"

"WHAT?! I'M NOT – agh, fine." With that, Peach walked up the steps onto the platform where the five colored switches were resting. Red, Purple, Gray, Yellow, and Green lay before her. "Where's the pink? Ugh, I HATE this minigame! Ummm…this one!" She pressed the purple switch down. Nothing happened…until the eyes began to tick down. 3…2…1…

Peach braced herself. "Oh, no..."

BOOM!

The Bowser head exploded, sending shards as well as a certain pink princess out of the room. "OWWWWWWW! I WANT MY FRYING PAN BACK!" she screamed as she crashed through the ceiling and out of sight.

"Ummm…" said Mario apprehensively, looking at Peach flying out of the room – she was clearly on fire. "I…don't remember being on fire…nor flying through the ceiling…"

"Me neither," said Luigi, cowering. "You think someone did this?"

"Probably…the question is WHO…"

"Oh well. At least that's gotten her out underneath our feet," commented Daisy, picking shards out of her hair. She was used to explosions and danger and whatnot – she couldn't understand why the Mario Bros. apparently weren't and sensed their hesitation. "I guess I'll go next…" She walked up to the platform, where a new Bowser head had appeared, while the red switch had disappeared. "Hope yellow is on my side today!" she chirped, as she pressed the yellow switch. Steam blew out of the Bowser head's nose. "Oh no! Am I safe?!" she cried, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"You're fine, Daisy, that's what you WANT to see. Anything else and you're a roast shroom, according to Peach," muttered Mario as he made his way up the steps. The red switch had gone missing, which was usually his safe choice. He opted for the next closest color, purple, and hoped for a miracle.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on his side.

"Oh, great!" Mario cried as the purple switch, the same that led to Peach's demise, triggered the eye countdown. "Now I have to listen to Peach complain about – AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AUGHHHHHH!" He was sent flying out of the room and out of sight.

Daisy frowned. The explosion certainly did seem to hurt a lot more from her friends' reactions. She wasn't looking forward to the possibility of joining them in pain. She looked over at Luigi; he had turned a bit green and wasn't speaking. "Luigi? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…"

Daisy sighed – it was hard for him to express himself sometimes. "Why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"Whatever's on your mind. Takes the weight off your chest."

"Oh…well I feel bad about picking this minigame…I should have been more careful…and it looks like someone rigged it!"

Daisy waved her hand away. "Nonsense! You picked a minigame that seemed fun! I doubt anyone would be that malicious towards us, not even Bowser! And at least it was luck-based! Besides, I'm sure everyone will get over it," she added cheerfully as she stepped on the platform and pressed a switch. "Looks like we'll be here for a while anyway, since neither of us are going to pick purple again! Whaddaya say?"

"…"

"…Luigi? What's wrong?"

Luigi said nothing. Instead he cowered in fear as he pointed behind Daisy; the eyes began to count down. Daisy was stumped. "How did THAT happen? I –ohhh," she sighed in resignation. She'd pressed the purple switch by accident. "No wonder purple is Wario's favorite color – wait a minute…" A sudden thought dawned on her. "Could it have been – ?!"

BOOM.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWW! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" the yellow princess cried as she went skyrocketing out of the room. Luigi followed her trajectory sadly.

"Great…now all of them hate me…"

"HAHAHAHA! IT WORKED!" a voice exclaimed out of nowhere, which made Luigi jump a mile high. A short, fat figure emerged from behind where the balloon used to be.

"WARIO?! What are you doing here?!"

"I figured I could find some way to ruin your guys' fun!" said Wario, eyes dancing with glee. "I saw that you were all sabotaging each other in other minigames, so why not go behind the scenes and add my own little fun!"

"So you ARE responsible!" cried Luigi. Daisy had realized (a little too late) that Wario was the mastermind behind the deadly explosions. "Why did you do that?! The explosion already hurts as is!"

"Oh, sure…but maybe adding a little more fuel to the literal fire is what it needed! GWAHAHAHA!"

"Why, you…" Luigi made a move to grab Wario, but the latter easily dodged it. "Darn! We'll get you!" He made to escape the room after his unfortunate win, but Wario restrained him by the straps of his overalls. "Let me go! I won fair and square!"

"With my help! Now, what to do with you…OH! I know!" With a wicked grin on his face, Wario threw the skinny plumber into a rather unfortunate direction – right into another bomb that had materialized.

BOOM.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Luigi as he followed the fate of his three other friends. Wario grinned.

"Hope you had a BLAST in this minigame! WAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Luigi woke up in an unfamiliar place. He was lying on a cool bed in what looked like a clinic. He sat up, feeling groggy and heavy but otherwise relatively unhurt. "Where…where am I?"<p>

"Don't worry, Luigi," said a calm, motherly voice. Luigi glanced around to find Rosalina nearby. "You're going to be perfectly fine."

"What…happened? Are the others okay?!" Luigi made a move to get out of bed, but Rosalina restrained him gently. "I want to see them!"

"Please, get some rest. Your friends are perfectly fine." Rosalina smiled serenely, calming Luigi down.

"You see, I'd gotten word that Wario was plotting something devious by planting traps in minigames, something that no one would suspect him of. I suspected even further when your friends came blasted back here, more hurt than usual. I knew that minigame wasn't supposed to cause extreme damage, so I asked a Luma to investigate what he might be up to while I healed your friends. By the time the Luma reached you, Wario had already thrown you into the bomb. I took care of you while the Lumas went to apprehend Wario. Apparently Junior has been giving him some tips…"

Luigi nodded. "Where are they now?"

"Your friends? Well…I think they took the apprehending into their own hands…" Rosalina's voice trailed off as Luigi heard the swing of Peach's frying pan, the force of Daisy's tennis racket, and the rapid succession of Mario's fireballs, all concentrated on a single target.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Luigi smiled a little. At least the minigame wasn't entirely his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Again, if you're interested, please check out my other Mario Party fanfics, as they are all prequels to this one. Rate and review - if you have a minigame you'd like me to write about, message me or drop it in your review! Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
